1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electrophoresis system for measuring protein division such as serum and total protein amount in the field of clinical testing and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is disclosed in the Patent Application Laid-open No. Showa 61-213658 official gazette and others in which a specimen such as serum is applied on a substrate comprised of a cellulose acetate film or the like, and after causing an electrophoresis phenomenon to occur for a predetermined period of time, the specimen is dipped and dyed in a dyeing liquid, decolored and dried, and photometry is performed on the resultant electrophoresis image by means of the measuring light by an interference filter, thereby performing quantitative division. A technique is also disclosed in the Utility Model Publication Application No. Showa 62-29954 official gazette and others in which the protein component for each division is quantitatively analyzed by inputting the total protein amount and a patient number.
However, the traditional electrophoresis system had not the function of measuring the total protein amount, and if it was desired to make use of the protein amount for each division as diagnostic information, the total protein amount was measured by separate measuring means, and that data is inputted to the system, and the protein amount for each division (g/dl) was calculated by multiplying each division rate obtained in the system by the inputted total protein amount, as described in the above-mentioned Utility Model Publication Application No. Showa 62-29954 official gazette.
As described above, it is cumbersome to measure the total protein amount with a separate device and manually input it, and this can also lead to an input error. In addition, in the case that the total protein amount is measured with a separate device, there is also a problem that change of the specimen with time is unavoidable and the measured data become inaccurate.